jamescameronstitanicfandomcom-20200215-history
Spicer Lovejoy
Spicer Lovejoy was Caledon Hockley's personal valet and bodyguard, which made him the secondary antagonist in the film. He carried a Colt M1911 with distinctive engravings. Character History Born in England, Lovejoy emigrated to America where he was a former Pinkerton's private investigator and cop. He was later hired by Cal's father to take care of him. While on deck, Lovejoy was the only one that suspected that Jack had not saved Rose from falling in the manner stated, noting that he already had untied his shoes and removed his coat. He was visible in the third class party spying upon Rose when she and Jack were dancing. He later pursued Jack and Rose as they left her suite. While descending with the elevator, Rose gave him "the finger" leaving Jack and Rose sniggering to themselves. He chased them further through the ship but lost them when they locked themselves in a room that led to the boiler room. Lovejoy later secretly put the diamond necklace in Jack's pocket to frame him as a thief, discovered when Cal had Jack searched. They asked the Titanic's Man-at-arms to take Jack into custody in E Deck. As Thomas King was needed at the second class pursers office, he decided to watch Jack. After a while, he played with his gun bullet, and watched it roll down the table, but then he put it in his gun and aimed it at Jack. He said that he was asked to give Jack a small token of appreciation. After saying that, he hit Jack in the stomach with "compliments from Mr. Caledon Hockley". He then left, putting the key and gun in his pocket, leaving Jack handcuffed; ostensibly to drown when the room flooded. This did not happen as Rose later rescued Jack. Later, when Rose jumped off the lifeboat and rejoined Jack, Cal took Lovejoy's gun and started shooting at the pair until his bullets were wasted. Between then and the break up of the ship, he and Cal became separated - with Lovejoy moving upwards towards the poop deck and Cal downwards towards a lifeboat. He was last seen at the point where the Titanic was breaking in half, with a large gash on his forehead from being injured during the sinking. The foundations of the ship began to break directly beneath him, with others falling into the split. It is then most likely that Lovejoy too succumbed to the huge force of the break, falling to his death in the jagged metal crack. Deleted Scene Cal gave the gun back to Lovejoy saying that the diamond would be his. Lovejoy then loaded the gun and went hunting for them in the dining room. Lovejoy searched a first class dining room for the pair. He went for the door but noticed it was tightly locked. He realized they were all in the room. After several minutes of taunting, he found Rose behind a table only to be attacked by Jack from behind. They fought but Lovejoy managed to kick Jack off him after accidentally firing his gun at the ceiling. As he reached to retrieve it from the ground, Jack struck again and managed to strike him heavily in the stomach, saying "Compliments of Chippewa Falls Dawsons". By the time Lovejoy recovered and chased them, the pair had already tricked him and had lost him. Jack and Rose were able to escape and hide in the lower decks, while Lovejoy searched the level above. Skills and abilities Given his background, Lovejoy was very perceptive, able to notice that Jack had time to remove his coat and shoes before saving the supposedly imminently dangered Rose. He could also watch someone while being unseen, and was, therefore, able to spy on Rose for Cal. He was also very persuasive, first convincing two crewmen to escort Jack out of first class and later persuading the Master of Arms to leave him with a restrained Jack; he only had to show his gun to do so. He also wielded a pistol. Though he never got a chance to use it to demonstrate his skill, one could presume he was a talented marksman. He also was quite fast, able to chase Jack and Rose throughout the ship although he failed to catch them due to a locked door. He was a capable fist fighter, able to hold his own against Jack, even managing to lift him out of the water and throw him. Despite this, he was ultimately defeated by the artist, when Rose distracted him, enabling Jack to gain the upper-hand and stun the man with a punch to the face. Behind the scenes He was played by David Warner. This was his second role in a Titanic ''film; he had portrayed real-life passenger Lawrence Beesley in the movie ''S.O.S. Titanic from 1979. In the theatrical version and original DVD, a scene where Lovejoy is looking for Jack and Rose in the first-class dining room was cut from the film by James Cameron as it was too long and felt out-of-place compared to the rest of the film in preview screenings. His last appearance with a bleeding head is therefore unexplained in the final cut of the film, although it is implied that the injury was sustained during the sinking. In the film's script, Lovejoy's death is described in acute detail - "LOVEJOY is clutching the railing on the roof of the Officers' Mess. He watches in horror as the ship's structure RIPS APART right in front of him. He gapes down into a widening maw, seeing straight down into the bowels of the ship.....Another cable smashes the rail next to Lovejoy and it rips free. He falls backward into the pit of jagged metal." His falling into the gap is not shown on screen and the audience is left to assume his death. Gallery Lovejoy_Titanic.jpg|Lovejoy spying at Rose during the 3rd class party. lovejoy dör.jpg|Lovejoy with a bleeding face trying to stay on the ship. lovejoys död.jpg|Lovejoy hanging onto the ship as it breaks in two. Category:Characters Category:1912 Characters Category:First-Class Passengers Category:Male Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Titanic casualties Category:British individuals